When Rikku Met Gippal
by Jounetsu-no-Hana
Summary: Oneshot about when Rikku first meets Gippal when she's five.


**This is just a oneshot of when Rikku meets Gippal when she's five. If it looks all scrunched up, sorry, because the file was too big and I couldn't put it in double spaced. I could've divided it, but I really wanted to keep it one chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2... or any of the characters in it... :'(**

"RIKKU! FOR THE LAST TIME, GET IN HERE!" Cid's voice boomed through to Rikku's room. Rikku scurried as fast as her little legs could take her. She came in front of Cid and looked up at him expectantly. He sighed and continued.

"Alright Rikku. There is a lady coming here in a few minutes and she's bringing her little boy with her. I want you to be _nice_ to him, okay?"

"I have to play with a _boy_?" Rikku whined. She couldn't believe her father was making her do the unthinkable. Girls and boys did not mix. Period. It was simply not tradition. Her brother always tried to convince her that she'd change her mind when she got to be his age, but she wouldn't have any of it. Boys. Were. Alien.

"Yes, Rikku darling, they do _not_ have cooties." Cid said, it being unobvious to his five year old daughter that he was very frustrated with her. Rikku just sighed and drooped completely over so her fingertips touched the floor. There was a knock at the door and Rikku ran and hid behind the couch. Cid sighed and walked towards the door. Rikku peeked out the edge of the couch to see Cid smooth down his hair and open the door.

"Hello there!" He said, a little too enthusiastic. Rikku scrunched up her eyebrows and watched. Her stomach was tightening up from laying on it, but she staying in that position anyway. Her father moved to the side and in walked one of the most beautiful women Rikku had ever seen. She had long blonde hair that was tied up into a pony tail, and there was a countless number braids in her hair. She had a pink scarf tied around her head and her eyes were a light tinted green. Rikku watched her in awe. She turned around.

"Come here, pal!" She said brightly to the door. Rikku thought she said "pal" weird. She said it more like "pull" than "pal". The boy that Cid must have been talking about shuffled in, looking quickly from left to right. Rikku thought he was funny looking. The front of his hair was pushed back, while the back of it was left as it normally would be. His skin was a darker tan than Rikku's, and his eyes were the same tinted green as his seemingly mothers.

"Rikku…" Cid said, looking over to where she was. She shrunk away. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to the funny haired boy. "Rikku, c'mere. _Now_." Cid said sternly, obviously trying to make it seem that he loved his little girl very much. Rikku crawled a little ways out, then stood up and walked slowly over. It seemed that her usually perky pigtails were losing their flamboyance as she went to her father's side, staring at her white sandals.

"Hello." she said to her shoes quietly. Miss funny haired boy's mother looked expectantly at the blonde boy in front of her. He looked the way his mother was looking to avoid her eyes.

"Say hi, pal." She said, giving him a nudge.

"But moooom!" He said, looking up at her pleadingly.

"_Gippal_." She said swiftly. He sighed and looked at the floor.

"Hi..." he said reluctantly. Rikku looked up at him. Gippal. He looked up as well. She realized that she had said it out loud. She smiled and decided it was fun to say. The way the back of her tongue first touched the roof of her mouth, and then the tip of her tongue touched the roof of her mouth.

"Gippal." She repeated. "Gippal, Gippal, Gippal, Gippal, _Gippal_…" She said, bouncing up and down with every time she said his name. Gippal took a step back and then to the side, a look of utter fright on his face as he hid behind his mother. Gippal's mother laughed, earning her a childish glare from him.

"Well, we'll be in here kids," Cid said, pointing to a door. "Rikku, do as I told you." Rikku smiled, her eyes still on Gippal. He stared at the floor, occasionally glancing up at her. When the two adults left, Rikku and Gippal stood in silence until Gippal finally said,

"So _you're_ Cid's girl, huh?" He said, studying her carefully. Rikku tilted her head to the side.

"Huh? Who's Cid?" She asked. Gippal gave her a look that indicated he thought she was the strangest thing he'd ever seen. He then continued.

"You know, that would sorta make you like a princess." He said. Rikku thought for a moment, still puzzled by this boy.

"I don't get it." She said. She then perked up again. "You wanna see my dolls?" She asked energetically. Gippal sat down on the floor cross legged.

"No." he said bluntly. She sat down cross legged in front of him, causing him to scoot backwards a bit.

"What game _do_ you wanna play?" she asked, unfazed by his dull mood.

"Anything that's not for girls…" He said, watching the floor carefully.

"You wanna play house?!" Rikku said excitedly.

"That's for _girls_!"

"But you can be a _boy_ if we play house!"

"Yeah, but I'm too tough to play house." He said. Rikku stared at him thoughtfully for a few moments.

"You don't look tough to me." She said. He scowled at her.

"I don't think _you_ look tough either." He stated. She growled back at him.

"I bet I could beat you in wrestling any time!" she said.

"Nuh uh."

"Yah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yah huh!" she said, jumping up and tackling him. She easily pinned him down to the ground.

"Hey! That's cheating! I wasn't ready!" he said.

"I still beat you." Rikku said in a smug tone. He snarled and put his hands on her shoulders, flipping over to result in her being pinned down.

"Hah!" he said. Rikku pushed him as hard as she could, and he fell back off of her with a yelp, landing on his stomach. She sat down on his back and looked at his face, which was turned to the side and trying to look at her.

"I don't like you very much." She stated calmly. Gippal rested his chin on his palm, which was held up with his elbow glumly on the floor.

"I don't like you much either, kid." He said ruefully.

"Hey I'm not a kid! You're prolly just as old as I am!" Rikku said defiantly. Gippal turned his head so he could see her out of the corner of his right eye.

"How old are you?"  
"Five!" She said.

"I'm _six_." Gippal replied arrogantly.

"Yeah well I'm turning six next month!"

"And I'm turning seven next week."

"Oh. Happy birthday." Rikku said, getting off him and sitting cross legged on the floor again. He got up and sat the same way she did.

"Thanks."

"What do you want for your birthday?" Gippal thought for a moment.

"Something that I can put together. Like making a machina or something." he said.

"My daddy shows me how to make them all the time!" Rikku said. Gippal's eyes got wide.

"Really?"  
"Yeah!" Gippal turned his head towards the door that Cid and his mom had gone through.

"You're so lucky that your dad's the leader." Rikku looked at him curiously.

"Leader of what?" Gippal waved his hand dismissively. Rikku hardened her gaze on him.

"I still don't like you that much." She stated.

"I don't like you much either"

**Well, I don't know, I think it's really cute, but, tell me what **_**you**_** think! (hint hint!) Anyway, the part where Rikku asks who Cid was, I put that in because I don't think most kids know their parents names very well until their later single digit lives**.


End file.
